The Butcher and the Butterfly
by ShiNiZle
Summary: Amanda, une jeune adolescente las de sa vie monotone, va se confronter à un drame innatendu. Avec son meilleur ami Rémy , elle mène sa propre enquête, à la recherche de réponses et d'elle même.
1. Time is precious

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Cette nouvelle fiction m'est cette fois totalement personnelle. Plus de personnages empruntés à d'autres, seulement moi et mon imagination. J'espère que tout ce qui se bouscule dans ma petite tête ne vous décevera pas(). Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, positifs ou négatifs.**_

_**Shinizle.**_

_" I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid .."_

_" Hé Amanda ! Ca te dérangerait pas de me parler pour une fois au lieu d'écouter ton walkman !"_

Amanda avait parfaitement entendu la remarque cinglante de son ami, mais préféra rester perdu dans ses pensées à contempler son reflet dans la vitre du bus qui la rammenait chez elle. Elle n'y voyait là qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept années au visage rond parsemé de petites taches de rousseur dont on lui vantait souvent le charme, des cheveux bruns mi-longs parsemés de mèches roses qui tombaient harmonieusement sur ses épaules et de grands yeux marrons dont les pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées. Certes, elle ne se trouvait pas jolie, mais à la différence de la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge à la constante recherche de la perfection, elle s'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Une main s'agita à quelques centimètres de son visage et lui rappella qu'on lui avait adressé la parole quelques secondes plus tôt.

_" -You ouh ! La Terre appelle Amanda, tu me reçois ? _

_- Amanda reçoit la Terre quatre sur cinq", _répondit Amanda avec un sourire en se tournant vers son ami.

Rémy. Le seul garçon qui semblait en mesure de comprendre le jardin secret d'Amanda, le seul en qui elle avait confiance, le seul qu'elle aimait sincèrement. Le sourire d'Amanda s'élargit davantage en croisant les grands yeux verts du jeune homme, et plus encore en voyant son sourire. Tous deux vivaient une relation particulière, leurs sentiments étaient plus fort que l'amitié, mais plus faibles que l'amour. Ils s'étaient ainsi mis d'accord pour employer le terme "_meilleur ami_" afin de se désigner eux même bien que le mot soit encore à la fois trop faible et trop fort. Amanda retira lentement ses écouteurs.

_" - Tu disais ?_ demanda t-elle désinvoltement.

_- Je disais qu'en ce moment tu passes ta vie sur un nuage au lieu de vivre dans ce que nous autres appellons "réalité"._

_- Tu m'as dérangé pendant ma chanson préférée pour ça ?_

_- Si tu tiens plus à tes rêves qu'à moi, je comprendrais parfaitement._

_- La réalité c'est barbant, on ne vit que pour ça, autant perdre son temps ailleurs._

_- Ca te jouera des tours un jour._

_- Mais ne dit-on pas que la vie est un jeu ?_

_- Si tu le dis._

_- Je le dis."_

Amanda sentit la pointe d'agacement dans la voix de Rémy et préféra changer de sujet.

_" - Sinon, tu es toujours d'accord pour venir chez moi la semaine prochaine ?_

_- Est- ce que je dois amener mon propre baladeur CD ou bien tu daigneras passer du temps avec moi ?"_

La jeune fille baissa la tête un peu honteuse. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, elle passait son temps à rêvasser. La moindre seconde d'évasion lui était comme vitale. Amanda ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle recherchait exactement dans ses rêves. Peut-être aurait-elle plus de chances de les voir se réaliser si elle en faisait une obsession ? Peut-être serait-elle moins déçue s'ils ne se réalisaient pas car elle y aurait pensé tant de temps que cela semblerait être tout de même réel ? Peut-être était-elle tout simplement fatiguée ? Pourtant, songeait-elle, la vie ne lui avait jamais rien offert de facheux ou de regrettable. Ses parents la couvraient d'amour, son petit frère tout juste agé d'un an était adorable, elle suivait les études de son choix, son meilleur ami était le garçon le plus gentil qui ait pu croiser son chemin. Peut-être justement trouvait-elle tout cela trop parfait ? Peut-être sa vie était-elle trop plate ? Elle se sentait ingrate de penser ainsi. Qui sur cette terre ne rêvait pas de mener une vie aussi paisible ? _"Toi"_ lui répondait Rémy.

_" - Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée en ce moment, je vais bien me reposer ce week-end pour cette semaine de vacances avec toi._

_- Avec toi, cela fait longtemps que je ne m'inquiètes plus_, répondit Rémy qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

_- Tu vas souffrir avec moi._

_- Ca en vaut la peine._

_- N'essaie pas de m'apater avec tes compliments, je commence à connaitre ta façon de faire Mr August._

_- Quoique tu dises, tu mords toujours à l'appat Miss Burke._

_- Quoique tu dises, tu ne sauras jamais parler aux filles._

_- Rectification : tu mords tout court._

_- Tu progresses quand tu y mets du tien._

_- J'irais loin._

_- Bon garçon va !" _ironisa Amanda.

Le bus arriva finalement à l'arrêt où descendait l'adolescente. Elle fit une bise à son ami, lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée et se dirigea vers la maison qui était la sienne. L'habitation était spacieuse et était faite de vieilles pierres apparentes. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Amanda était très attaché à cette batisse, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle entra en trombe et fila directement dans sa chambre en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Elle était bien décidée à profiter de l'absence de ses parents pour se détendre. Délaissant ses devoirs scolaires, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle se fit couler un bain chaud. Elle alluma quelques bâtons d'encens et se glissa dans la baignoire. Chaque partie de son corps délecta la chaleur de l'eau, ses muscles se détendirent rapidement, ses narines s'émoustillaient de l'agréable parfum dégagé par la fumée des encens.

Elle songea à la journée qu'elle venait de vivre, une de plus. Une journée banale, ni joyeuse, ni triste, totalement dénuée de vie. On se lève le matin, toujours à la même heure, puis en journée on répète des gestes de la vie quotidienne, toujours les mêmes, puis vient rapidement le soir où l'on retourne dormir car le lendemain, il faudra tout reprendre à zéro, encore et encore, toujours reprendre ce même cycle interminable et mort. Ceci est votre vie, et elle s'écoule à chaque seconde sans que vous n'ayez le temps d'en profiter, de vous en plaindre ou même juste de vous rendre compte. Le temps file mais vous, vous êtes toujours au même endroit et vous le regarder passer impuissant.

"_C'est bien triste_" pensa Amanda somnolente.

Le bout de ses pieds qu'elle fixait depuis un moment devint flou, ainsi que tout ce qui l'entourait, puis ce fut le noir total.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut ce qui éclaboussa en partie le sol de la pièce. Elle jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, le ciel s'était assombrie. Pendant combien de temps s'était-elle assoupi ? Elle regarda sa montre mais celle-ci s'était arrêtée. Après tout, peu importait. Amanda entendait les voix de ses parents au rez-de-chaussée et son petit frère qui pleurait. Il ne devait pas être si tard. Elle se sécha à la hâte et se rhabilla pour rejoindre sa petite famille dans le salon.

La pièce était peinte en orange et rouge ce qui accentuait l'aspect chaleureux et acceuillant du séjour. Son père, de grande carrure, se tenait au milieu de la pièce, tenant dans ses bras un bébé en pleurs auquel il tentait désespérément de faire boire un biberon. Sa mère, elle, profitait d'un instant de répit pour se détendre dans un sofa. Cette dernière, apercevant sa fille, se leva et l'embrassa.

_" - Comment s'est passé ta journée ma chérie ?_

_- Oh bien, on a pas fait grand chose aujourd'hui._

_- Ton ami, Rémy, il vient toujours à la maison la semaine prochaine ?_

_- Normalement oui. Dit papa, tu peux me laisser prendre Jack ? _demanda l'adolescente.

_- Bien sur. Si tu arrivais à lui faire boire au moins la moitié de son repas, cela serait parfait", _répondit son père en lui tendant l'enfant.

Amanda prit délicatement son petit frère dans ses bras et le berca doucement. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et lui présenta le biberon. Comme il n'y avait rien que Jack refusait à sa soeur, il but docilement et ce, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Amanda ne s'était jamais senti aussi épanouie depuis l'arrivée de son petit frère. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qu'un parent ou un ami pour y placer son amour et lui apporter protection. Ce sentiment d'utilité lui tenait très à coeur. Elle alla ensuite le changer puis le coucher. Elle mangea de bon appétit avec ses parents lors d'un repas sans conversations mémorables, si ce n'est un " _Oh Amanda tu t'es coupé à l'index_" alors que la jeune fille ne se souvenait pas s'être blessée dans la journée. L'heure de redémarrer "le cycle vicieux de la vie" avait sonné, et c'est d'un pas trainant qu'Amanda alla se coucher, pour la enième fois de sa vie.


	2. a Summer's day

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Ce second chapitre sert encore de mise en place. Peu d'action, mais de petits détails qui pourraient s'avérer révélateurs pour la suite des évênements ... Bonne lecture.**_

La nuit fut courte. Amanda ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves. Les images défilaient sans jamais prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour que l'esprit puisse les comprendre et les emmagasiner. Tout était flou, cela n'avait aucun sens. Si les rêves reflétaient vraiment une partie cachée de nous comme on se plaisait à le dire , Amanda dirait qu'il y avait sûrement une bonne raison à cela et que c'était mieux ainsi. Ce fut le grésillement lointain de son radio réveil qui l'extirpa de ses visions brouillées. Quelle heure était-il ? Si tôt ? Amanda éteignit le réveil avec agacement. C'était le week-end et elle n'avait pas enlevé l'alarme de ce stupide réveil. Certes, ces deux journées de repos ne s'annonçaient pas inoubliables, mais elle aurait préféré passer encore un peu de temps dans cette bouillie informe d'images. Juste une minute de plus, une toute petite minute ...

**Une porte. Un couloir. Le sol vacillait dangereusement sous ses pas.**

**_" Amanda ? Où es-tu Amanda ? Je t'aime Amanda ! Où cours-tu Amanda ? Amandaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..."_**

_" - Aaaaaaaaaaaah !"_

_- Amanda ! Tout va bien ! Amanda ! Amanda !_

_- Hein ? Que...Que..Quoi ?"_

Amanda était assise par terre, près de son lit. Un violent mal de tête la frappa mais elle mis cela sur le poids de la chute. Sa mère la secouait énergiquement.

_" - Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ma chérie ?_ lui demanda t-elle.

_- Je.. Je ne me souviens pas_, répondit la jeune fille confuse.

_- Tu t'es mise à hurler._

_- Cela devait être un cauchemar alors ..._

_- Tout va bien, tu es certaine ?_

_- Oui maman, c'est fini, merci."_

Amanda se releva péniblement. A vrai dire, cela n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de vision la prenait. Elle n'y voyait là rien de bien grave, ce n'était que de simples rêves, des délires de l'esprit. Mais ce qui la contrariait, c'était le regard que posait sa mère sur elle lorsque cela arrivait. Ce regard d'incompréhension, ce regard inquiet, ce regard qui demande _" Tu es sure que tu n'es pas folle par moment ?". _La jeune fille entreprit de se changer les idées en allant se promener dans la campagne alentour. Elle marcha doucement à travers les champs de tournesols, de coquelicots et de blé. Des rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les nuages et venait doucement caresser son visage. Après un petit moment, elle s'allongea sur une botte de foin et fredonna légèrement quelques airs de musiques dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Tout à coup, elle aperçut un homme d'un âge déjà respectable. Ce dernier s'approcha d'Amanda. Elle le connaissait bien. Il s'appelait Alan Truman. Il était le propriétaire du champs dans lequel elle s'était installée mais aussi l'homme le plus redouté des enfants de la région. Non pas qu'il fut méchant, mais il dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant, quelque chose que les enfants sentaient naturellement. Même des adultes responsables vous direz qu'ils ne se sentent pas à l'aise en sa présence. Le voyant venir vers elle, Amanda se releva et lui souria. Mr Truman tenait un canif avec lequel il se raclait le bout des ongles.

_" Hé gamine ! T'es dans mon champs là !" _braya l'agriculteur.

Amanda préféra jouer la carte de la surprise et de l'ignorance.

_" -Oh réellement monsieur _?_ Désolé, j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de votre propriété privée._

_- Boaaah... C'est rien, mais ne t'avises pas de revenir...Hé dit moi ! Tu serais pas la fille Burcke !_ demanda t-il en lui agitant son canif sous le nez.

_- Euh si, c'est moi._

_- Il parait que vous avez eu un p'tit marmot l'année dernière !_

_- Oui, oui ..._

_- C'est une bonne chose ça ! _

_- Oui, oui_, répondait Amanda d'une voix de moins en moins assurée.

_- Et toi t'as quel âge gamine ?_

_- Dix-sept ans. Mais excusez-moi, je dois rentrer maintenant. Bonne fin de journée._

_- Ouais ! File la mioche ! Passe le bonjour à tes parents de ma part ! _

_- Oui, oui !_

_- J'passerais sûrement les voir un de ces quatre !_

_- Oui, oui !"_

Amanda s'éloigna sans pour autant rentrer chez elle.

Le week-end s'acheva plus rapidement qu' Amanda ne l'avait espèré. Aucun incident ne vient perturber le perpétuel calme de la maison Burcke, même pas les pleurs du bébé. Et sans même avoir eu le temps d'y penser, le début de semaine avait débuté. Rémy arriva le Lundi sur le coup de midi alors que les parents d'Amanda étaient absents, l'un est l'autre étant sur leur lieu de travail. La jeune fille acceuilla chaleuresement son ami. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras en guise de bonjour. Elle y resta longtemps blottit. Elle s'était sentit si seule durant ces deux journées, le revoir était un grand soulagement, le comblement d'un trou. La jeune fille invita son hôte dans sa chambre. Ils s'assirent dans un coin et passèrent la fin de journée à discuter.

" _- Tes parents sont absents ? _questionna Rémy.

_- Ils travaillent, ils ne rentreront qu'en soirée mais ils sont au courant que tu es là._

_- Ah d'accord. Tu leur as déjà parlé de moi ?_

_- Evidemment !_

_- Tu leur as dit qui j'étais ? _

_- Je leur ai dit que tu étais un ami c'est tout. Ils ont confiance en moi, ils savent que je ne fréquente pas n'importe qui._

_- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu leur as dit ?_

_- Mais enfin Rémy je ne te comprend pas là ! _

_- Excuse moi. C'est juste que ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu et je suis un peu troublé._

_- Mais tu sais bien que je ne t'oublie pas. Tu es toujours présent._

_- Oui, je sais."_

Rémy jeta un petit regard honteux à Amanda. Celle ci le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il paraissait mal à l'aise et tendu. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et s'étaient toujours confiés l'un à l'autre. C'était comme s'ils se complétaient, chacun étant la moitié de l'autre. A l'évidence, son ami lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Mais avant qu' Amanda n'ait le temps de lui poser la moindre question, Rémy changea brusquement de sujet, comme s'il avait senti l'anxiété de la jeune fille.

_" - Sinon toi, tout va bien ?_

_- Oui parfait, ma vie ne rime toujours à rien et ne m'assure aucun avenir prometteur..._

_- Tu sais, tout cela pourrait changer si tu agissais au lieu de te plaindre._

_- Mais que veux-tu faire toi ? J'habite au fin fond du monde entouré de cinq habitants !_

_- Rien ici ne te retient._

_- Si. Ma famille ... et toi._

_- Un jour, tu verras, on s'en ira loin de tout ça, rien que nous deux, et on s'offrira une vraie vie,_ lui répondit Rémy avec un sourire malicieux.

_- Tu me le promets ?_

_- Je ne te mentirais pas à toi._

_- J'aimerais tellement partir tout de suite._

_- Mais pour l'instant nous sommes ensemble, c'est le plus important."_

Rémy avait dit cela en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Amanda. Il respirait si doucement, qu'elle sentait à peine son souffle contre sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter au contact de ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les images qu'elle voyait se mirent à tourner, mais cette fois, elle était bien éveillée.

La journée s'acheva rapidement. Une fois de plus, le temps avait fait des siennes. Dans les moments les plus intenses, il file de plus belle. Les deux amis mangèrent, regardèrent quelques films à la télévision et montèrent se coucher. Alors qu'elle croyait enfin sombrer dans le sommeil, Amanda entendit la sonette de la porte d'entrée. Elle dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte à sa mère. Cette dernière l'embrassa.

_" - Tout s'est bien passé avec ton ami ?_

_- A merveille ! Je te le présenterais demain, il dort pour l'instant._

_- Très bien. Ton père est parti chercher Jack, il rentre dans peu de temps mais je suppose que tu préfères aller te coucher._

_- Oui, embrasse le de ma part._

_- Bonne nuit ma chérie."_

Amanda s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre, sans un mot mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle se retourna et observa sa mère qui la fixait elle aussi.

_" - Maman ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je t'aime"_


End file.
